


Illustration for Bel Canto

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for chapter 3 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost">bendingsignpost</a>'s Sherlock/Phantom of the Opera fusion, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/712295/chapters/1317304">Bel Canto.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for Bel Canto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bel Canto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712295) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/arbitrary_fic/15188220/4742/4742_original.jpg)

Click for a larger version.


End file.
